


Убийство в клубе "Диоген"

by tinuvielf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять лет назад в клубе "Диоген" произошло убийство. Что примечательно, Мэри Морстен появилась в Англии тоже пять лет назад. </p>
<p>Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu<br/>Написано для ЗФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийство в клубе "Диоген"

Для человека своего положения Майкрофт Холмс казался поразительно беспечным. Никакой охраны, изредка появлявшаяся вместе с ним девушка исполняла скорее роль органайзера, чем секьюрити. Автомобиль Е-класса – непременно чёрный и без номеров – среди других машин на дороге первым бросался в глаза. Квартира в дорогом, но не суперпрестижном районе политиков и селебрити, из средств защиты только видеодомофон и сигнализация. Совсем не этого она ожидала, получив перед забросом в страну агентурное досье на Холмса, где значилось «Самый влиятельный человек Великобритании».

Надо было сразу насторожиться. Понадеявшись в начале, что получится быстро закончить дело и смыться, она сорвала уже три покушения, отменяя их в последний момент. Три! Непозволительная роскошь для агента, работающего в проекте А.Г.Р.А. В четвёртый раз просто не могло быть осечки. Шестьдесят два часа ожидания на раскалившемся до состояния духовки чердаке на Сэйнт-Джеймс стрит, и она уже считала не минуты – секунды до появления объекта.

По жёсткому расписанию этого типа можно было сверять часы. Подъём в пять утра, прохладный душ, высококалорийный завтрак из нескольких блюд (британский пижон следит за фигурой и после полудня ест только лёгкие салаты). Через полтора часа чёрный представительский седан забирает Майкрофта Холмса на службу, в стандартный кабинет, правда, на ненормированный рабочий день. Раз в три недели — фитнес, раз в неделю — посещение клуба по интересам. Стабильно, как курс фунта.

Задержав дыхание, она отогнала воспоминания о прошлых неудачах. В А.Г.Р.Е. не терпят провалов. Если завтра утром Майкрофт Холмс будет жив – к полудню не станет уже её самой: риск разоблачения слишком велик, никто не позволит поставить проект под угрозу.

Трое суток назад она встала в четыре часа, чтобы завершить последние приготовления: уничтожила старые документы, кудрявый рыжик парик, силиконовые подушечки для щёк, перепроверила винтовку и глушитель. Всё имело значение, даже крохотная царапинка на футляре виолончели, где хранилась её «Рейнджмастер 7.62». Это убийство должно стать последним, а уходить из карьеры, потерпев поражение, нельзя. В другой раз, сославшись на недавнее ранение, она бы попросила дело попроще, но тогда выбирать особо не приходилось. К тому же, на фотографии Майкрофт улыбался так противно и отталкивающе, что напоминал одного из её бывших, Патрика, пустившего ей пулю в живот. Кажется, в тот момент она даже хотела убить Майкрофта бесплатно — кто-то же должен очищать землю от таких ублюдков.

До долгожданной свободы оставался один час тридцать шесть минут. Объект никогда не опаздывал, за исключением тех случаев, когда в распорядок дня вмешивался его младший брат. Но сегодня — она точно знала — удача, рок и прочие высшие силы, в которые стыдно верить после начальной школы, будут на её стороне. В конце концов, зная об объекте всё, включая пароль от ноутбука, нельзя не организовать успешное покушение, даже если кажется, что к жертве невозможно подобраться.

Однако Майкрофт Холмс загонял её нещадно. Самый влиятельный человек Великобритании умел быть на виду и оставаться неприступным, так что подловить его оказалось так же невозможно, как получить очередной отпуск. Две недели пропали зря в поисках места, подходящего для лёжки, у дома Майкрофта. Ни одно помещение на третьем и четвёртом этажах здания напротив не подошло: угол обзора позволял увидеть максимум пару дюймов оконного проёма квартиры объекта. Попытки подстрелить эту крысу возле машины тоже оказались безуспешными: крыльцо с навесом не оставляло ни малейшего шанса на успех, а стрелять наугад по затонированным стёклам автомобиля не стал бы даже новичок. Исчерпав возможности убить одного Майкрофта, она вынуждена была искать ниточки к поставщикам взрывчатки, благо у дела был гриф «Разрешены сторонние жертвы». Это давало полные полномочия по выбору способа ликвидации объекта, позволялось всё: от снайперского выстрела до направленного взрыва, но к последнему в А.Г.Р.Е. прибегали редко. Взорвал объект вместе с парой-тройкой свидетелей, потому что иначе никак? Теряешь хватку, где гарантия, что на следующем задании ты не облажаешься по полной программе? Двое агентов, завербованных в А.Г.Р.У. до неё и предпочитавших исключительно взрывчатку, уже исчезли, а она не собиралась становиться третьим звеном в этой цепочке.

Но, так или иначе, она знала, что её все равно уничтожат, и не важно, как умрёт Майкрофт Холмс и умрёт ли вообще — её срок годности заканчивался, а перевестись в другое подразделение никто не разрешит. Пришлось сработать на опережение: подготовить новые паспорта и легенды, чтобы скрыться из Европы. Ровно через час тридцать пять… Нет, ещё полторы минуты объект будет подниматься в свой любимый кабинет, поэтому ровно через час тридцать шесть минут и тридцать секунд рыжая и круглолицая Агнесс Райли исчезнет навсегда. Семейная пара, полгода сдававшая ей квартиру, никогда не додумается связать улыбчивую Агнесс с черноволосой пацанкой Хейли, которая выйдет из этого здания.

Хоть бы терпения хватило! Через сорок семь минут температура на чердаке достигла критической отметки, в других условиях это бы не отвлекало, но сейчас промокшие под нейлоновой шапочкой парика волосы противно облепили всю голову. Через что только не приходилось проходить, чтобы выполнить задание, однако мысль о близком конце этих мук расслабляла. Чёрт, ей совсем не нравилось терять сосредоточенность. Нужно было думать о деле! А не о мухе, которая с другой стороны стекла барахталась в паутине. Чёртовы англичашки… Если уж им так не хочется ухаживать за старыми домами, так снесли бы, но нет, особняки так и продолжали стоять. Хотя ей грех жаловаться: пустовавшие чердаки таких зданий соединялись между собой на целые кварталы, снайперу это как раз на руку. Вошла в дом на одной улице, лёжку устроила в совершенно другом месте. Сама она, наверное, потратила бы ещё достаточно времени, чтобы выяснить это, если бы, наблюдая за Майкрофтом, не увидела, как он вытащил своего безрассудного братца с одного такого чердака. Какая ирония, он сам помог своей будущей убийце.

Вынырнув из своих мыслей, она поняла, что что-то не так. Откуда слабое движение воздуха, погладившее её по щеке? Она плотно закрывала за собой дверь, да и на улице тоже был полный штиль… Наверное, показалось из-за жары и долгого ожидания, не стоит волноваться. Переведя оба лимба, чтобы сделать поправку на неожиданно начавшийся ветер, она хотела было немного протереть запылённое окно, но передумала: слишком велик риск потерять своё хлипкое прикрытие из паутины и прилипших к ней пуха и пыли.

К полудню воздух в каменном мешке улицы превратился в марево, а на её чердаке и вовсе открылся филиал Восточного Пескостана. Как она и планировала, выбирая для покушения самый жаркий день месяца, в клубе «Диоген» открыли все окна. Попасть через стекло не проблема, но звон осколков привлёк бы внимание свидетелей скорее, чем ей хотелось бы: в напряжённые дни, как сегодня, в любимом кабинете Майкрофта обычно никого не оказывалось, и если бы никто не поднял тревогу, она получила бы ещё три минуты преимущества. Три минуты, когда всё решают секунды!

Хотя, может, не в этом случае. В клубе «Диоген» у Майкрофта, похоже, чувство собственной неуязвимости достигало невероятных высот. «Диоген», единственное место, где он позволял себе быть беспечным. Раз в неделю, по четвергам, его рыжий затылок был виден из окна, наверное, на целую милю.

Только успокоившись, она снова занервничала. На юге начиналась гроза, и хлёсткие порывы ветра периодически завывали, проникая на чердак через щель между оконным косяком и глушителем её винтовки. Похоже, чёртова погода собиралась всё испортить, но вскоре стало понятно, что шторм проходил стороной. Значит, в клубе всё-таки не закроют окна. Будем считать, что ей повезло.

Когда до прибытия объекта оставалось три минуты, появилось привычное волнение. Много лет, работая на ЦРУ, а затем в А.Г.Р.Е., она спокойно всаживала человеку пулю в лоб, но с этим заданием всё с самого начала пошло по-другому. Она собиралась скрыться от А.Г.Р.Ы. до получения нового дела, но на побег банально потребовалось больше денег, чем было на её банковском счету. Сколько раз она уже повторила, что кто-нибудь другой точно взял бы этот заказ? Совесть же, начавшая просыпаться в преддверии честной жизни, упрямо утверждала, что у неё были все шансы избежать ненужного убийства, а она их не использовала, грязная девчонка. Ещё неизвестно, чем ей аукнется устранение такого важного и, наверняка, опасного человека. Мысленно велев пронзительному голоску заткнуться, она вновь приникла к окуляру прицела, фокусируясь на предстоящем выстреле, и не сдержала улыбки облегчения, когда автомобиль Майкрофта подкатил к крыльцу клуба.

— Заставил же ты меня подёргаться, английская сука!

Рыжая голова с залысинами на висках мелькнула лишь на несколько секунд — Майкрофт с необычайным проворством скрылся в холле клуба. И хотя она планировала стрелять, когда объект окажется у окна, всё равно не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии попробовать сейчас взять его на прицел. Скользкий ублюдок! По быстроте реакции никто в А.Г.Р.Е. не мог с ней сравниться, а она даже не успела подвести к голове прицельные нити. Тихо выругавшись про себя, она сделала глубокий вдох и вернула прицел на прежнее место. Полминуты Майкрофт будет степенно подниматься по лестнице, ещё шестьдесят секунд ему потребуется, чтобы переброситься официальными приветствиями со вторым владельцем клуба в специальной комнате, где можно говорить. Задержка дыхания помогала точнее отмерять время, и она продолжала считать про себя, пока Майкрофт, наконец, не появился в объективе, серьёзный и сосредоточенный.

Заняв своё кресло, он было откинулся на спинку, расслабляясь, но вдруг передумал и потянулся к журнальному столику. Через прицел она смогла рассмотреть газету в его руках, оказавшуюся свежим номером «Таймс». Пробежавшись беглым взглядом по передовице (что странно, обычно он читал довольно вдумчиво), Майкрофт устало повёл плечами и уже внимательней вчитался в статью на третьей странице.

Всё, как и планировалось.

Чтобы исключить неприятные неожиданности, она решила выждать ещё тридцать секунд и не ошиблась. Оказавшийся в зоне комфорта, объект расслабился: выложил на журнальный столик телефон, опустив на колени газету, привычным движением ослабил узел галстука, так, чтобы было незаметно для незнающего человека, но дало некоторое облегчение. Кажется, Майкрофт почему-то волновался… Вновь переместив прицел на газету, она нашла подтверждение своей догадке — статью про новый закон против несанкционированного сбора данных о жителях страны. Если чувство времени не обманывало её, то Майкрофт изучал её уже довольно долго, почти две с половиной минуты.

Прямо под окном резко взвыла сирена, и она, вздрогнув, инстинктивно подалась назад. Глушитель «Рейнджмастера» стукнулся о деревянную раму, и этот звук заставил её замереть на месте и даже затаить дыхание, прислушиваясь. Вот это будет провал, чудовищный для агента её уровня. На миг лишившись самообладания, она не сразу вспомнила, что с улицы не было видно ни черного кружка глушителя, ни окуляра прицела, а все жильцы квартиры на нижнем этаже уже пять часов как на работе.

— Чёртова скорая, — прошептала она, успокаивая так некстати сдавшие нервы.

Рефлекс вздрагивать от сирены так и остался, хотя Бруклин она покинула много лет и с тех пор не один десяток полицейских обвела вокруг пальца. Сейчас это чуть всё не испортило. Карета скорой помощи пронеслась по Сэйнт-Джеймс стрит и свернула на Пэлл Мэлл, она поняла это по тому, как резко стал тише вой сирены. Прошло сорок секунд. Этого времени обычно хватает полицейским, чтобы подняться по лестнице и выбить дверь, однако за людьми вроде неё приезжают не копы, извещающие сиреной о своём прибытии полгорода, а небольшой неприметный автомобиль с неприметными агентами, у каждого из которых под костюмом бронежилет и пара пушек. Опять задержка! Риск провала увеличивался в геометрической прогрессии, и она, снова задержав дыхание, захватила в прицельные нити затылок Майкрофта, немного подкрутила вертикальный лимб, опуская чёрный крест поближе к шее, чтобы рану не было так видно из-за волос.

— Простите, мистер Холмс, это бизнес.

Ещё несколько месяцев назад она начала разговаривать со своими жертвами в момент перед выстрелом. Как ступить в новую жизнь, когда ты убиваешь людей без запинки, не придавая никакой ценности человеческому существованию? Пусть нужно было торопиться, она всё равно рискнула сказать своему последнему объекту пару слов перед тем, как нажать на курок. Он давно уже перестал быть похожим на её Патрика и отвращение вызывал лишь изредка, но она никак не могла отделаться от привычки называть Майкрофта хлыщом и пижоном — так легче всего подавить в себе сочувствие.

— Не самый ты влиятельный человек в Англии, оказывается. Не то бы смог себя защитить.

«Рейнджмастер» выстрелила почти бесшумно, и она даже не сразу осознала, что мягкий, приглушённый щелчок, больше похожий на звук оконной щеколды, и был выстрелом. Её американские винтовки через глушитель стреляли куда громче, но укола зависти к более современному английскому военпрому она не почувствовала, сосредоточившись на другом. Пуля точно прошла в затылок, раздробив кости черепа, но рыжий хлыщ даже не дёрнулся. Почему? Она склонилась над подоконником, вглядываясь через маленькую щель в раме, потом снова прижала приклад винтовки к плечу. Теперь решение стрелять снизу в затылок обернулось против неё: даже через прицел не получалось разглядеть пулевое отверстие или хотя бы кровь.

Нет. Присмотревшись, она всё же увидела на затылке Майкрофта маленькую аккуратную дырочку, но почему-то желтовато-белого цвета.

— Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? — внезапно раздался за её спиной весьма любезный голос.

Развернувшись быстрее молнии, она обомлела. Перед ней, улыбаясь точь-в-точь как на фото, самодовольно возвышался Майкрофт Холмс. Господи, он даже прихватил из клуба свой зонт-трость, с которым никогда не расставался. Как это… Как у него это получилось? Она почувствовала, как на голове встали дыбом волосы — и парика, и её собственные. Всему есть простое и логичное объяснение, но не тому, как Майкрофт Холмс сумел в мгновение ока переместиться из клуба сюда — в дом напротив.

В кого же тогда она стреляла?

— Как ты?.. — успела выдохнуть она перед тем, как появившаяся секретарь Майкрофта направила на неё пистолет и выстрелила.

***

Привкус крови во рту был омерзителен. Первым, что она сделала, когда её грубо пихнули на стул, так это скользнула языком по губам. Так и есть, нет левого клыка и резца, вместо них — только начавшая заживать ранка, тут же закровоточившая, стоило до неё дотронуться. Давненько ей не выбивали зубы, да ещё и так, чтобы она этого не помнила. Кажется, услуги стоматолога не требовались с самого Бруклина.

Хотя нет. В памяти урывками всё-таки всплыла пара моментов, как её тащили в камеру: кажется, она лягнула одного из своих тюремщиков, и за это её хорошенько впечатали лицом в стену.

Маленькая комнатка, где она оказалась, походила на карцер и имела три ярда в длину и два в ширину. Кроме стола и двух стульев, освещавшихся кривовато повешенной под потолком лампочкой, здесь не было больше ничего и никого. Кто бы ни привёл её сюда, он быстро скрылся, пока она продирала слипшиеся от крови ресницы. Когда глаза, наконец, перестали болеть, она с вызовом осмотрелась: терять все равно нечего, а эти до чёртиков правильные англичане вряд ли смогут перещеголять в своих пытках безбашенных русских. К тому же, она до сих пор жива, значит, для кого-то представляет интерес… И за этот интерес можно выторговать себе свободу.

Голова раскалывалась от периодически накатывавших приступов боли. Не сотрясение — наверное, сильный ушиб, но настойчивая боль всё вгрызалась в её мозг, мешая рационально мыслить. Потеряв счёт времени, она даже не знала, сколько находилась здесь. Пять минут, десять? Может быть, уже час прошёл?

Решили напугать и взять измором? Не дождутся.

— Прежде всего, я хотел извиниться за неожиданность.

Майкрофт Холмс опять возник словно из ниоткуда, и она невольно вздрогнула, только теперь логичное объяснение, несмотря на головную боль, нашлось куда быстрее: замаскированная дверь должна находиться прямо у неё за спиной, лишь так она могла не заметить, как он зашёл. Но откуда такая странная уверенность, что нечто подобное уже случалось?

— В прошлый раз моё эффектное появление застало вас врасплох, и мы не успели познакомиться, — обойдя вокруг стола, он занял позицию у стены и мерзко улыбнулся. — Майкрофт Холмс, самый влиятельный человек в Англии.

Ага, Майкрофт Холмс. Она удивилась, что знала его имя ещё до того, как этот хлыщ представился. Ретроградная амнезия, наверное, из-за удара головой и побоев. Что-то новенькое и, как назло, в самый неподходящий момент. Не имея в своём распоряжении воспоминаний о последних событиях, как ей удастся выстроить идеальную защиту? Почувствовав первую волну паники, она вынудила себя закрыть рот и уставиться взглядом в одну точку. Нельзя подавать вида, ещё можно спасти положение и выкрутиться, однако до конца перебороть волнение ей так и не удалось: мысли, одна мрачнее другой, буквально плавали в воздухе перед глазами, до них даже будто бы можно было дотянуться рукой, только ничего стоящего она так и не увидела. Как же разыграть эту партию? Молчать до последнего. Признаться в покушении и взять вину на себя. Сдать проект с потрохами, и пусть уже этот пижон страдает от головной боли, разыскивая по Англии других агентов А.Г.Р.Ы. Ни один вариант не годился. Время шло, Майкрофт ждал, и хотя он не менял ни позы, ни выражения лица, казалось, что его улыбка стала ещё гаже и неприятнее.

Напоследок угрюмо посмотрев на него, она отвернулась. Помощи ждать неоткуда, и Майкрофт это знал. В А.Г.Р.Е. есть негласное правило, которое обывательским языком можно сформулировать так: сам попался, сам и выбирайся. Чтобы не ставить под угрозу существование проекта, руководство тут же забывало об агенте, едва поступали слухи о его поимке. Остаётся либо отмалчиваться, либо… использовать ситуацию в своих целях.

— Кстати, слово «сука» предполагает женский род, а я, к счастью, отношусь к мужскому, — ядовито улыбнулся Майкрофт, и она снова вздрогнула. Страх мелькнул ослепительной вспышкой, озарившей в её памяти душный чердак и фигуру Майкрофта чёртового Холмса, выросшего перед ней как из-под земли. — Мисс Агнесс Райли, позвольте, я сразу кое-что поясню. Как вы знаете, у меня весьма плотный график, и я с трудом выделил в нём место для вас. Так что давайте как можно более продуктивно проведём эти пятнадцать минут.

Великолепно. Она уронила голову на грудь, давя горькую усмешку. Дело и вправду хуже некуда: только пятнадцать минут, чтобы доказать Майкрофту, почему стоит сохранить ей жизнь, просто блеск! С русскими хотя бы можно было договориться, упоминание долларов до сих пор творило с ними чудеса, а Майкрофт… У средоточия власти в Великобритании наверняка есть всё, и наёмная убийца, тем более, американка, вряд ли здесь требуется. Не удержавшись, она незаметно осмотрела карцер, ища какую-нибудь лазейку. Бесполезно. Этот глухой каменный мешок наталкивал на мысль только об одном месте, но не могли же её притащить…

— Да, мисс Райли, мы в «Англии», — Майкрофт, будто прочитав её мысли, самодовольно кивнул. — Мне стоит объяснять остальное?

Несмотря на всю опасность своего положения, она хмыкнула. Глупо притворяться новичком и делать непонимающий вид — юнцов на такие убийства не направляют, а опытные агенты боятся этого места.

— Тюрьма, чьё существование официальный Лондон отрицает всеми силами.

— Вы тоже не сразу признались про Гуантанамо, — ощерился тот.

— Сюда попадают те, кто представляет прямую угрозу для короны и безопасности страны, — она вздохнула и потёрла глаза. — Даже не знаю, ужасаться или радоваться, что меня так высоко оценили.

Ухмылочка сползла с его лица, и на какой-то миг он снова стал тем Майкрофтом с фотографии: мерзким, опасным, жестоким и очень расчётливым. Резко выпрямившись, он заговорил быстро и отрывисто, а вовсе не так тягуче-манерно, как в первые минуты:

— На вашем месте я бы не принимал это на свой счёт. Видите ли, все захваченные нами агенты иностранной разведки — и наёмные убийцы тоже — в первую очередь попадают сюда, чтобы мы могли оценить, насколько важен для нас тот или иной человек. Гордиться вам нечем, Агнесс, я переживал и более удачные покушения. Давайте к делу, у меня как раз есть одно рациональное предложение: вы подробно рассказываете мне о деятельности А.Г.Р.Ы., а я гарантирую смягчение тех обвинений, которые будут вам предъявлены. В худшем случае получите десять лет тюремного заключения, а это…

— У меня встречное предложение, — быстро сказала она, откинувшись на спинку стула и независимо скрестив руки на груди.

Вести себя нужно не как подозреваемой на допросе, а как бизнес-леди, пришедшей обсудить контракт. Пижонистый Майкрофт на деле — вполне деловой человек, и если предложить выгодную сделку, вряд ли он откажется. Она бы никогда не поверила, что её оставили в живых только ради информации об А.Г.Р.Е.

Майкрофт сделал вид, что внимательно слушает, и она решилась:

— Организуйте мою экстрадицию в штаты.

— Мы вас экстрадируем, а потом поговорим? — притворно изумившись, он усмехнулся. — Знаете, Агнесс, при всей моей власти я, конечно, мог бы совершить преступление против своей страны и отправить иностранного агента, пойманного с поличным при попытке убийства, обратно в США, чтобы там её судили за измену. Но видите ли, мне просто некого отпускать, — Майкрофт состроил сочувственную гримаску. — Понимаете?

Нет, она не понимала. Смотрела на его ухмыляющуюся физиономию и не осознавала, как можно лгать с таким убедительным лицом. Почему «некого отпускать»? Какую игру Майкрофт решил устроить? Или он неожиданно ослеп?

— Вижу, что нет, — вытащив из внутреннего кармана пиджака смартфон, Майкрофт нарочито медленно стал нажимать на кнопки. — А ну да, вы же и не могли знать. Тогда я расскажу. Вчера на Сэйнт-Джеймс стрит, в клубе «Диоген» произошло убийство. Одна девушка, Агнесс Райли, утром так серьёзно повздорила со своим бывшим бойфрендом, что он в приступе ярости схватился за пистолет и прострелил ей грудь. Бедняжка прошла две улицы, взывая о помощи, но, увы, люди в наше время стали слишком недоверчивы и жестоки. Агнесс смогла дойти до лестницы клуба, где и скончалась. Как печально, — произнёс он таким голосом, что казалось, должен был вот-вот смахнуть слезу.

Отойдя от стены, Майкрофт положил свой смартфон перед ней на стол, и, поколебавшись, она всё же взглянула на экран. Заголовок открытой веб-страницы кричал, ни больше ни меньше, о чудовищном безразличии жителей Лондона, позволивших умереть молодой девушке, так и не дождавшейся помощи. Ощущая неприятный холодок страха под сердцем, она быстро прокрутила страницу дальше и не сдержала растерянного вздоха. В конце статьи оказалось фото… её самой, лежавшей в окровавленной одежде на лестнице. Она всё смотрела и смотрела, читала статью, но не понимала ни слова. Это же невозможно! На чердак дома на Сэйнт-Джеймс стрит она пришла в коротком чёрном парике, а в холле «Диогена» оказалась с тем рыжим, какой сожгла утром!

Ошибки быть не могло. Если все возможные варианты исключены, значит, невозможный — правда. Она прикрыла глаза и с присвистом выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы. За ней велась слежка, наверное, с самого заброса в страну. А она даже не заметила.

— Видите? Теперь мы квиты, вы убили меня, а я убил вас, — Майкрофт сделал многозначительную паузу. — Лора Рейнольдс мертва. Никто в ЦРУ не ждёт вашего возвращения. Не скрою, мне хотелось бы немного благодарности за то, что я уберёг вас от ужасной участи по возвращении: за измену родине в США полагается большой срок, а вы работали на А.Г.Р.У., поэтому вряд ли дожили бы до первого судебного заседания. Вот мой искренний совет: расскажите всё, как было.

Лоре казалось, она чувствовала, как в голове начали проворачиваться шестерёнки, пока ещё медленно, со скрипом, но механизм осознания уже запустился. Пока она собирала досье на Майкрофта, готовила свои покушения, он тоже копил материалы и в своей постановке, надо сказать, значительно преуспел. Одним выстрелом этот ублюдок уничтожил не только её фальшивую личность, Агнесс Райли, но и настоящую — теперь Лоре Рейнольдс действительно никак не вернуться. Руководство А.Г.Р.Ы. уже наверняка проверило по своим каналам послание прессы. Всё, конец. Лора рассмеялась, с удивлением услышав в собственном голосе нотки истерики. И правда, смешно. Она пришла убить Майкрофта Холмса, но стала его жертвой сама.

Закусив губу, Лора заставила себя успокоиться. Страх плохой помощник, когда нужно спасти собственную жизнь. Майкрофт терпеливо ждал её реакции, но Лора до сих пор не знала, за какую ниточку дёрнуть, чтобы открыть путь к свободе.

— Умно… Выстрелить в меня транквилизатором, облить кровью, напялить похожий парик. Нет, разыграть мою смерть — это действительно очень умно, но такой тактический ход слишком серьёзен для поимки простого агента, — наконец, сказала она, сглотнув.

— Я не говорил, что вы простой агент. Ради информации про А.Г.Р.У., Лора, я готов составить и не такой тактический ход

— Я ничего не знаю ни про какую А.Г.Р.У.!

— Прекрасно знаете, — Майкрофт скривился. — Непосвящённый человек, услышав такое обвинение, первым же делом заявил бы, что не в курсе. Вы не обратили на это внимания, потому что начали настаивать на своём предложении, и таким образом признали свою причастность. Но если этого мало, то… — забрав смартфон со стола, он зачитал: — Альберт Граундж, настоящее имя Роберт Уэйн. Аманда Гринграсс, она же Диана Тейлор. Теперь ещё и вы, Агнесс Райли или Лора Рейнольдс. Мы же взрослые люди, Лора, и знаем, что когда несколько агентов работают на одном задании под прикрытием, они берут схожие оперативные псевдонимы. У нас есть сведения как минимум о трёх агентах А.Г.Р.Ы., находившихся в стране за неполный этот год.

— А поймали вы одну меня, — не преминула подколоть его Лора.

— Мы могли бы поймать всех, но две пустышки не стоили бы усилий, потраченных на их поимку. Как говорят, бери от жизни всё, вот мы и взяли ту, что знает всё.

Лору передёрнуло, и Майкрофт, заметив это, победно улыбнулся. Да, разгром по всем фронтам, окончательный и бесповоротный. С первого же дня, когда Лора оказалась в стране, она была обречена, про неё либо знали, либо вскоре вычислили появление наёмной убийцы. Значит, нет никакого спасения. Майкрофт — это не туповатый коррумпированный полицейский, с какими она прежде имела дело, у британской крысы на всё заготовлен сокрушительный по своей силе ответ, и Лоре на ум приходило только одно — сложить руки и сдаться. Ну, это чёрта с два! Зря, что ли, её народ двенадцать лет потратил на революционную войну, чтобы не зависеть от чопорных бриташек?!

— Видимо, я вас переоценил, Лора Рейнольдс, — недовольно протянул Майкрофт после пары минут напряжённого молчания. — Такое иногда случается. Что же, очень печально, что мой простой фокус с покушением настолько озадачил вас, что на рациональное мышление вы сейчас просто не способны.

Печально? Лора назвала бы по-другому это издевательское отношение к ней и к её теперешнему состоянию. Вздёрнув нос, она постаралась ответить как можно более невозмутимо:

— Ваш фокус выеденного яйца не стоит, если разобраться. Всех снайперов учат, как семьдесят два часа не отвлекаться от цели. Вы знали, что я воспользуюсь этой техникой и смогу увидеть ваш приезд в «Диоген», и уж точно замечу, если в кресле вместо вас окажется кто-то другой. Пришлось использовать отвлекающий манёвр — скорую. Раз уж ваши люди следили за мной полгода, вы знаете, что меня до сих пор бросает в дрожь от сирены.

На задании Лора всего один раз позволила себе оплошность: она стояла на пустынном переходе, когда мимо промчалась машина полиции, и от резкого воя отпрыгнула, наверное, на пару ярдов. Не верилось, что этой нелепости хватило Майкрофту, чтобы выстроить для неё идеальную ловушку.

— Правда, вы чуть было не прокололись, когда заходили на чердак. Я почувствовала лёгкий сквозняк, но списала это на грозу… А не стоило.

— Недурно.

— Сколько же вы тренировались, чтобы успеть за десять секунд? Даже положили в руки своей восковой копии тот же номер «Таймс», что читали сами, я видела его через прицел. Зря волновались из-за закона, его не могли не принять, вы же его «пробивали».

— Прошу прощения? — нахмурился тот.

— Галстук, — пояснила Лора, забавляясь тем непониманием, что на миг тенью скользнуло по лицу Майкрофта. — Когда вы сели в кресло, то ослабили узел галстука. Вы волновались, но не хотели, чтобы кто-то заметил. Думаю, вы знали, что закон не примут, однако тревожились, как бы в газетах не оказалось чего-нибудь лишнего.

— Я впечатлён, — с расстановкой проговорил Майкрофт после короткой паузы. — Впрочем, представители наших с вами профессий выгодно отличаются от остальных людей тем, что умеют думать. Я впечатлён, но не удивлён.

Уставившись на него, Лора тихо вздохнула и поняла, что пора. Тянуть и дальше не имело смысла, если она хотела выторговать себе свободу или относительную безопасность: сейчас Майкрофт будто бы действительно готов договариваться. То, что Лора без особого труда разобралась в его хитрой ловушке, кажется, дало ей дополнительный козырь в руки.

— Хорошо. Я расскажу, но с одним условием, — взглянув в глаза Майкрофту, спокойно сказала она, и тот снова мерзко улыбнулся:

— Здесь я диктую условия, мэм.

— Мисс. Я не считаю мою просьбу невыполнимой, Майкрофт. Вы же убили меня для всех, что, так и оставите? — и прежде, чем он скорчил ещё более презрительную мину, Лора добавила: — Дайте мне документы на другое имя, дайте затеряться где-нибудь здесь и тогда узнаете ещё много нового из ЦРУшной корзинки грязного белья.

Закончила она совсем уж рискованно — едва ли не победным тоном, хотя вероятность успеха не превышала пятнадцати, нет, тринадцати процентов и всё уменьшалась с каждой минутой, что Майкрофт молчал. Этому чинуше нет никакого резона идти на компромисс: если он захочет, то Лора во всём признается, лишь чтобы ей сохранили жизнь. Однако она не была бы собой, если бы просто поплыла по течению, не пытаясь барахтаться. Для чего-то ведь Майкрофт затеял всё это, да ещё и лично пришёл поговорить.

— Что же, как я и предполагал, — наконец, изрёк тот и прищурился, — решили выйти из игры, да? Как вы думаете, сколько раз я слышал подобные просьбы?

Лора невозмутимо пожала плечами:

— Даже не представляю.

— А сколько раз я согласился?

— Наверное, ни одного.

— Именно. Почему же вы решили, что с вами будет иначе? — процедил Майкрофт, сузив глаза.

Рассмеявшись, Лора опять пожала плечами, и тот, кажется, совсем разозлился. Забавно, но для человека, который столько времени был в правительстве и успешно выплывал из всех передряг (которых наверняка случалось немало), Майкрофт иногда не замечал очевидного. Как же он добился таких успехов на своём поприще? Про себя Лора отметила, что в такие моменты Майкрофт походил на совершенно обычного человека, и даже интересно было, как с ним работалось другим агентам. Наверное, большую часть времени они постоянно поражались гениальным задумкам и ходам своего босса, а когда случался обидный и глупый провал, вся агентура поголовно закрывала лица руками и делала вид, что работала на кого-то другого. С трудом подавив смешок, Лора спросила вполне серьёзно:

— Майкрофт, вы убивали людей?

Несколько мгновений он раздумывал, стоит ли откровенничать, но всё же сказал:

— Да.

— Нет, я имею в виду лично, — когда Майкрофт наградил её презрительно-насмешливым взглядом, всё стало понятно и без слов. — Окей, а бывало такое, что в последний момент вы всё-таки оставляли объект в живых?

— Не припомню, — ехидно сообщил тот.

— Значит, было. Так вот, Майкрофт, у вас лицо человека, который заранее согласился бы на всё, что я попрошу.

Это самое лицо брезгливо скривилось, а Лора в глубине души уже ликовала. Будь она не права, Майкрофт бы иначе отреагировал, однако… Наконец, она поняла, что было странно. Слишком всё просто. Ведь это Майкрофт хозяин положения, а никак не Лора, и хотя она довольно эффектно ткнула его длинным носом в правду, это ничего не означало. Совсем ничего.

Выдержав театральную паузу, Майкрофт повесил зонт на локоть и неожиданно зааплодировал. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Лора только растерянно моргала, ничего не понимая. Она сказала что-то не то… или то? Это конец или изощрённая пытка перед новым витком их противостояния?

— Знаете, вы напоминаете мне кое-кого, Лора, — сказал Майкрофт, явно забавляясь, — моего недалёкого братца. Пока мы не познакомились с другими детьми, я искренне считал его идиотом, он себя, впрочем, тоже… Однако, эти детали к делу не относятся. У вас схожий тип мышления, — Майкрофт сделал непонятный пасс рукой возле виска, — Шерлоку тоже потребовалась бы уйма времени, чтобы отгадать этот простейший ребус.

Дверь за Лорой тихо скрипнула, и помощница Майкрофта — длинноволосая брюнетка с красивым, но болезненным лицом — неслышно скользнула за спину своему боссу. Вложив что-то в ладонь Майкрофту, она беззвучно шепнула, что всё идёт по плану, и тут, заметила жадный взгляд Лоры, нахмурилась и поджала губы точь-в-точь, как её шеф.

— Странно, что вы так относитесь к собственному брату, — пробормотала Лора, проводив секретаршу изучающим взглядом.

Девушка явно неохотно покинула комнату, видимо, надеялась тоже поучаствовать в разговоре, но Майкрофту вряд ли требовалась помощь. Что она принесла? На досье не похоже, слишком маленькое и вроде бы красного цвета…

— Раз вы видели моего брата, то должны понимать, что я ещё сдерживаю себя. Шерлоку и в голову не приходит, что я желаю ему добра, а это так и есть. Но не будем об идиотах, к делу, Лора, к делу.

Усмехнувшись, Майкрофт небрежным жестом положил на стол паспорт гражданина Великобритании. С минуту, наверное, Лора смотрела на вожделенные корочки, не мигая, и всё же, совладав с собой, нарочито медленно взяла документ в руки и стала рассматривать так, будто получила обычную открытку, какие продаются на автозаправках.

— Как видите, ваше условие я выполнил. Как насчёт того, чтобы выполнить моё?

С Майкрофта сталось бы подсунуть ей подделку, но как она ни старалась, проверяя элементы защиты паспорта, всё было настоящее. Господи, этот тип действительно сделал ей новые документы! Отрешившись от восторга, Лора никак не могла понять, почему Майкрофт пошёл на такой шаг, ведь вероятность этого, по последним подсчётам, была меньше шести процентов… Люди вроде Майкрофта Холмса никогда не делают ничего просто так.

— Предупреждая ваш возможный вопрос, сразу скажу: в вашей профессии очень высокий процент как смертности, так и текучести, вы сама этому хороший пример. Бывшего агента ЦРУ в моей команде ещё не было, — Майкрофт опять улыбнулся. Чувствовалось, что ему нравилось это делать: либо он понятия не имел, как мерзко выглядела его улыбка, либо, что более вероятно, делал так специально. — Никогда не знаешь, на что человек может пригодиться.

— Признайтесь, — медленно произнесла Лора, не выпуская из рук заветные корочки. Даже под дулом пистолета она бы ни за что не рассталась со своим пропуском на свободу. Конечно, за паспорт ещё придётся расплачиваться, Майкрофт же не только из-за сведений об А.Г.Р.Е. сфальсифицировал её смерть. Но Лору это совсем не пугало. С новым именем можно не бояться старых врагов, а любимое дело… Вряд ли бы она долго протянула без своей работы. Вопрос только в том, понял ли это уже Майкрофт или даже не догадывался. — Признайтесь, Майкрофт, в какую игру меня втянули в этот раз?

На третьей странице паспорта возле её фотографии значилось совершенно другое имя. Мэри Морстен, одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят второй год, октябрь, семнадцатое число. Придётся привыкать к новому дню рождения или праздновать сразу два. Не то, чтобы Лора жаловалась, но человек никогда не довольствуется тем, что имеет.

— Он настоящий, — любезно подтвердил Майкрофт, видимо, ему надоело наблюдать за её попытками проверить паспорт на подлинность. — Другие документы получите позже, когда мы закончим нашу сделку. Вам повезло, что это реально существовавшая Мэри, правда, просуществовала она меньше минуты: осложнения у матери при родах, знаете ли, до сих пор бич нашего общества, сколько бы финансов не выделяли на медицину.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

Выражение лица Майкрофта стало совсем насмешливым: он обвёл взглядом потолок и, перевесив зонт на спинку второго стула, всё это время пустовавшего, легко сел напротив Лоры за стол. Сложив пальцы домиком, он странно весело сообщил:

— В какую игру? Она ещё не началась, так что мне нечего вам сказать. В любом случае однажды мне могут пригодиться ваши навыки стрельбы, а может быть, не только мне, а может быть, и не стрельбы.

Неожиданно он широко улыбнулся, и Лора помотала головой. Должно быть, странная, подкупающая теплота в его взгляде ей почудилась, просто почудилась. Люди наподобие Майкрофта имеют множество лиц и в первую очередь располагают к себе не угрозами и шантажом, а простой беседой. Лора и сама так умела. Но она готова была поклясться, что в этот момент между ними проскочило нечто, что другие называют искрой. Искра звучала как «Ты будешь работать на меня, но только попробуй оступиться» или «У нас больше общего, чем ты думаешь». Впрочем, это не играло никакой роли. Она не ошиблась — Майкрофт всё верно разгадал и понял, и их невидимый контракт, кажется, уже подписан.

Лора улыбнулась.

— Вы с Шерлоком похожи ещё и в том, что оба не боитесь меня, — наконец, заговорил Майкрофт, и Лора почувствовала, что её губы расплывались в такой же, как у него, улыбке. — Сейчас это редкость, своего рода признак мастерства. Посмотрим ещё, как пойдёт дело дальше, а пока — добро пожаловать в Лондон, Мэри Морстен. Давайте уже поговорим об А.Г.Р.Е.


End file.
